Wolf's Reality
by Raven D'Acanto
Summary: yeah. creative title,I know. what it has to do with the story,I don't know yet. I'll figure it out promise! K a buncha kids that are really wolves are on a jouney with the flower maiden, blah blah blah. It's different from the show. promise about that too
1. A Wolf's Paradise

(A/N: Ok, I wrote a poem for school, didn't want to use it, wrote a few more, and ended up wrighting a wolf's rain one. Go figure. I'm not THAT obsessed, I swear. Well, I kinda like it, so I decided to stick it up here. Just for the front of the story. Don't worry, the rest of the FF isn't in poem form or has all that much to do with the story... except it's after wolf's rain... and that's about it. Please RnR. thanks! Raven)

**A Wolf's Paradise**

A wolf's howl

Drifts through the air

A turnabout owl

Comes closer to hear

Energy flows free

In the moonlight

All feel glee

Not an ounce of fright

A path of flowers

Leads the way

Not waiting for hours

But days and days

A lone wolf's cry

Blood splatters the snow

Alone he will lie

Outward his life will flow

A maiden's sad song

Sounds when they know

One more is gone

Three left to go

They've traveled on and on

With further to roam

But it's worth it all

Because Paradise is home


	2. The Awakening

((k, I started this after I had just bought the first DVD -I have seen the whole show- and decided to stick it up here. The little line thingys are dividing the different sides of the story. So they jump from character to character. enjoy and please RnR))

"Wolves, huh?" Alexandra looked up from the report at her partner. "So this kid thinks wolves still exist today? And you said he had been drinking a little." She raised an eyebrow, "exactly how much is 'a little'?"

Her partner, Ramziel, shifted uncomfortably, "Well, he didn't seem _drunk_, exactly. I mean, he smelled of liquor, but he passed the tests as being pretty much sober."

"And he claimed his grandfather was with him?" Alexandra inquired, looking back down at the report again. "But the grandfather's no where to be found." Ramziel looked hopelessly back at Alexandra. She sighed resignedly, rubbing her eyes as if she was suddenly very tired. "This kid sounds more like a loon than a drunk."

"Do you want a doctor to look into it?" Ramziel offered, trying to be of some help, "I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind if-"

"Fine, whatever," Alexandra interrupted, "Just figure it out." She stood and walked out of Ramziel's office; this was such a waste of time.

* * *

Kyle sat in the prison cell; this was such a waste of his time. He let out a sigh, where was grandfather? They needed to go find the hell hounds in this city before they began another rampage; like the one in his town… How he missed everybody.

That stupid detective Ravina hadn't believed him, either. How he hated people like that detective. They all thought he was just some dumb kid that only lived in some fantasy world. But he knew better than anybody. Wolves weren't a fantasy. They were real. They hadn't been killed off. They were still alive; using people, messing with their minds, making them see what wasn't real. But it stressed him out to think about it too much. It was all so complicated. If only grandfather would come to help him. This day was going horrible. He needed a drink.

* * *

Iris lay in the shade of a huge tree. The tree was years old, she could tell just by looking at it. It was almost relaxing, under this old tree. But then again, in a city like this, nothing was very relaxing. With all of the soldiers around, the humans running from place to place, the birds gossiping about useless things, and all of those stuck up cats running wild. She didn't even want to think of the dogs in the city. Just being around them made her IQ drop.

The sound of approaching footsteps pulled Iris from her thoughts. She didn't have much strength. She had used all she had to get under the tree, away from the sun. She prayed whoever it was wouldn't bother her. With any luck, they would just think she was a big dog that had gotten into a fight. When in fact she was a wolf.

* * *

Raymond Reynolds walked unsteadily down a street. Maybe he really _did_ have too much to drink this time. He saw a huge tree ahead of him. He could rest there for a while before going out to look for his grandson. The boy was foolish, underage, and the only person left of his family and town. He missed everybody from his town. That's why he and his grandson had to track down the demon wolves that had wiped out the town. He was almost positive it was wolves, even if everybody claimed they were all dead.

As Raymond got closer to the huge tree, he could almost swear he could see a dog there. No, not a dog… a wolf! He couldn't believe his luck; he had finally found a wolf! Raymond pulled his hunting rifle from under his coat and aimed for the wolf. It was now looking at him, he was sure of it. His vision may have been a little blurry, but that didn't mean he couldn't kill a wolf. His hand wasn't very steady. It was now of never. He pulled the trigger. He had to hit it!

* * *

Azaré looked up from her work as her name was called. She stood as one of her assistants rushed in.

"Dr. Ravina, you need to see this, Something is happening with Riza."

"What?" Azaré asked as she rushed out of her office with her assistant trailing behind her.

"Well…" the assistant hesitated, "It appears Riza has… woken up…"

"What?" Azaré asked in a whisper, stopping in her tracks. "That's… not possible." She had to get to the bottom of this. Her mind was made. She had to figure this out. Azaré started into her brisk walk again. "And the readings?" She asked her assistant, who once again began to follow her.

"Um. According to Jack, she seems to be in a very excited state." Azaré did not reply. The two walked in silence before her assistant spoke up again, "Do you think… I mean, could it be possible that _wolves_ did this?"

"That would help explain Riza's reaction." Azaré replied, "but wolves are extinct. You'd better watch your tongue. If an officer had heard that, you've be sent to jail. They don't like hearing talk like that." The two entered the study room. "The first thing that caused a reaction in Riza was wolf's blood. It would only make sense that a wolf would cause this reaction." All eyes were on her.

"But ma'am," One scientist objected, "Wolves are-"

Yes, I know." Azaré said suddenly. "So, this reaction is completely unexplainable." She looked up at Riza. Her light purply tinted hair, her outfit a light pink, almost white, her skin pale. Her eyes were slightly open, and Azaré saw Riza's eyes for the first time in her life. Both the pupil and iris of her eyes were a pink color. She was blind. "How long ago did this begin?" She asked after a moment.

"About ten minutes ago," One reported.

They all looked up at Riza in awe. All Azaré could say was, "But why?"


	3. A Wolf

Iris limped down the street. She was attracting too much attention, she knew it, but there was no other way. She had barely managed to get away. The old man had never expected her to jump at him. She had been shot in her back right leg. But she had managed to push him over and bite a chunk out of his hand. The old man had fallen over and hit his head, knocking him out. Now Iris had to get as far away from the old man as possible.

Her brilliant white coat was stained with blood. Up ahead she could see a gang of humans and… a wolf. Another like her was walking in the pack of idiotic humans. She spotted the other wolf immediately and was disgusted. The wolf had thrown away his pride to look like the humans. By using the illusionary powers of a wolf, they could look human, but only to other humans. To Iris, he was only a black wolf with the shadow of a human over him.

The wolf was preoccupied with the birds, not paying attention to his surroundings. What a fool, he had let the city make him soft. One of the humans had noticed Iris, though. He got some of his friends and they all gathered around her. She had no way of protecting herself. This was going to be trouble.

1234567890

Lord Jiraiya sat at the edge of the cliff, looking out at the water. As the sun set, he could see his love, Harmony, watching him in Paradise. He could almost hear her last words as she drifted away, "Let's meet again, in Paradise." After that day, Lord Jiraiya had promised Harmony he would find Paradise, and his lost love.

"Lord Jiraiya," Surrey called from a top window, "Wolves have appeared in the city to the east." She was his reader. She told him all he needed to know about surrounding cities.

"Has Riza awoken?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Yes, my lord."

"Soon, Harmony, I will find you again." Jiraiya promised as Harmony's face faded with the sun. Lord Jiraiya walked back into his mansion and went into the hanger where his air ship was kept. It was time to take Riza back and find Paradise.

1234567890

Leon chuckled to himself, some dumb wolf had gotten herself shot by a human. Some wolves could be just as stupid as real dogs were. The birds turned their attention from Leon to a crowd behind Leon, so did he. A group of some members of his gang had surrounded around something and were now beating it. He left a pang and realized what it was. They were beating the wolf that had been shot.

Leon walked swiftly forward and raised his voice above everybody else. "What the hell are you idiots doing?" He demanded. Most of the boys backed out of the way to let Leon through, "Cut it out," he ordered, placing a forceful hand on one boy's shoulder.

"What's up, Leon?" One asked, "It's just a dog."

"That is _not_ a dog." Leon said in a disgusted voice. This wolf was pathetic looking. Her fur was stained with blood and matted together. One of the boys had gotten a hold of a knife and cut her up pretty bad. Leon rounded on the gang, "Get the loot back to the meeting place. We don't need you idiots drawing attention to us. Now get the hell out!" He barked. The gang was scared out of their minds. They dispersed quickly, leaving Leon alone with the wolf.

He kneeled by her, "Geez, you're in a mess."

She opened an eye, "I'm fine." She claimed stubbornly.

"Why do you stay in that form?" He asked slowly, "It'll get you killed."

"And why do you hide yourself to look like a filthy human?" She demanded, a growl rising deep in her voice, "Have you given up your pride as a wolf?"

Leon laughed, "Pride's got nothing to do with it."

"You're a cowardly creature who lives to hide behind his pack of idiots." She spat angrily, suddenly finding strength enough to rise half way off the ground.

"Pride isn't worth anything if you're dead." Leon replied savagely, implying a threat.

"At least I can die _with_ pride." She countered.

"If you stay in that form, it won't be long 'till you do." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

She seemed to be at a loss for words. Leon smiled. He was right; he knew he was right. "C'mon." he said, still smiling a little, "I have a place you can stay until you get better." She hesitated, then nodded. Leon led the way down a couple of back streets to his home. He couldn't let her just die.

1234567890

Shayne and Anya walked into the lab, nodding to Dr. Ravina who sat at her desk. The two went to another desk and began their research. Besides the Dr., Shayne and Anya also worked on the Riza project.

When the two had heard of Riza, a girl forged from lunar flowers, they had instantly applied to research her. Thanks to Shayne's scientific research and Anya's vast knowledge of plants, they were welcomed to help Dr. Ravina with her research. When Riza had awoken, Shayne and Anya were suddenly alert. Riza would only wake up if a wolf had become active in the city.

Anya turned to Shayne, "Have you found the wolf yet?" She whispered.

Shayne shook his head, "Before Riza woke up, I didn't even know there were other wolves here besides us."

Anya shushed Shayne, "If anybody hears you, we'll be kicked out! …and I like having Riza by us. It makes me feel better to know we can keep an eye on her."

"You're right." Shayne said, lowering his eyes back to his work, "We'll talk when we get home tonight."


	4. The Call of the Flower

(A/N: Climax! WootWoot! mkay.I knoI haven't updted in forever. oh well. I haven't gotten many reviews newho. so ifI got reviews, I'd update. so, ya. guilt time over. I'm having fun w/ this one. I don't really kno where it's gonna go after this... but o well.)

Iris sat on Leon's bed. Her head hurt, but besides that she was fine. He had gone out to get food for the two of them. The two had talked a lot while Leon had taken care of Iris. But no matter how long they had talked, Iris still didn't understand him. He was a wolf, how could he stand to live around so many dirty humans. She understood why he hid himself. In fact, she had taken to hiding herself as well. But that didn't change her pride. She still had pride as a wolf. She just didn't want to die because of it.

They had also talked about Paradise. Leon's ideas of Paradise were that it was just a fairy tale. There was nothing true about it. Iris sighed to herself. There was no way she could ever get along with this dumb wolf. He didn't know anything. She rested her head on the wall behind her. She would find Paradise. She had to. Her entire body yearned for her to find Paradise. It called to her; told her to find Paradise.

Iris's senses perked suddenly. She sat bolt upright. Something was happening. Rushing to the window, Iris searched for a sign, something, _anything_. At the center of the city, a huge building sat. As she stared at the building, all of the lights went off. The entire city shut down. Then, she felt it. The flower was calling for help.

She ran to the door and yanked it open to find Leon staring at her. "What's up?" He asked searching her panic stricken face.

"Something's happening." She said before rushing past him and running out of the building.

"Wait up!" Leon called to her, running after her. There was no way she was going to leave him behind.

* * *

Before Shayne and Anya managed to get out of the building, Shayne stopped the two of them. "What is it?" Anya asked, standing behind him.

"Somebody's here." Shayne said in a whisper, "Somebody who shouldn't be." He turned and stared down a hall. "They're going after Riza!" He ran back to the lab at full speed.

Anya rushed after him, but stopped in her tracks when all of the lights suddenly went off. "The power's out!" Anya called to Shayne, running once again.

"Riza's life support!" Shayne exclaimed, voice filled with panic. "Is it connected to the main grid?"

"I don't know!" Anya returned, slowly catching up to him. "We've gotta hurry!"

"Right." Shayne said dutifully, turning a corner. He stopped suddenly. Anya almost ran into him when she saw it. A noble. He stood before the two, holding Riza in his arms, staring down at them.

"Wolves." He addressed the two in a deep tone.

"What are you doing with Riza?" Anya demanded.

"Give her back!" Shayne ordered, taking a step forward.

"Riza is not… vital to you." The noble replied simply. "I'm taking her with me… to Paradise."

"No you're not!" A woman's voice shouted from behind the noble as a white wolf streaked through the air, teeth bared, ready to kill him.

* * *

Leon followed Iris through the lab, wondering where she was going. He didn't know how she knew where she was going so well, but he trusted her. For some crazy reason, he trusted her. He continued down a hall then looked up. A noble stood before two other wolves. The noble was carrying a girl that smelled strangely of lunar flowers. His senses perked, this was the flower maiden he had heard about.

Suddenly pulled out of his thoughts, Leon was astonished to see Iris rush forward with amazing speed and shout, "No you're not!" She was aiming for the noble's neck, hoping to kill him, apparently. But he was too fast. The noble jerked backward, but wasn't able to hold the flower maiden and avoid an attack at the same time. He dropped the girl as Iris latched onto his arm. Blood flew as the noble tried to lash away from Iris.

One of the other two wolves ran forward and caught the flower maiden. She looked across and saw Leon, "Another one?" The wolf said in disbelief as the second wolf ran to stand next to the first.

The second wolf looked up at Iris, who was still fighting with the noble on the platform, "That must be the wolf that got shot." He said to the first wolf.

Leon made up his mind and jumped into the air to help Iris fight off the noble. Once the noble saw Leon heading his way, he decided it would be best to abandon the fight.

"Another time, wolves, I _will_ have Riza." He threw Iris at Leon and seemed to disappear into light. Leon maneuvered to catch Iris and looked up just in time to see the noble vanish and the power go back on.

The girl wolf that held the flower maiden turned to Leon and Iris, "We better get outta here!" She said, her voice desperate, "This way!"

The two new wolves ran down a hallway and Leon followed, still holding Iris in his arms. He didn't know if he could trust these wolves, but he had no other choice at the moment.


	5. A Visitor

(A/N: this will probably be the last chI put in. I dunno why... but I don't like it much nemore. oh well. you guys don't say nething on it anyway... so no dissapointment!)

Alexandra, Ramziel and Azaré ran into the lab where Riza was kept. Alexandra looked around the room in astonishment. She had never been in here before. The lab was out of her jurisdiction and she wasn't allowed to have anything to do with it. And it seemed that Ramziel had never been in the room either. He seemed just as shocked as Alexandra felt when looking at all of the strange devices scattered around the room.

In the center of the room was a huge hollow bulb that was big enough for a person to stand in comfortably. Azaré approached the glass bauble and placed her hand on it mournfully. "She's not here." She said quietly, "Riza's… gone…"

They all stood in silence before a few soldiers came into the room and looked around. Upon spotting the three, one of the officers spoke up, "Excuse me, but nobody is allowed here until the entire room has been searched thoroughly."

"You work for Shiraya." Azaré said quietly, looking at their uniforms. "She sent you here to make sure Riza was all right."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we're not permitted to disclose such information." The same officer replied without sounding the least bit sorry.

"I work here!" Azaré said suddenly, "Lady Shiraya hired me to research Riza. Any information you have about her should be given to me as well!"

"If you want to get any information," He said savagely, "Then you're going to have to get it from the lady on your own. We don't have permission to speak to you on this matter… or allow people in here at the moment. So if you will _please_ leave now, we will not be forced to take action."

Alexandra took stage at that moment, "You have no right to threaten me." She pulled her badge from her pocket, "I'm a detective, working for Lady Shiraya, and of higher rank than you no doubt are."

The officer looked at her angrily. After a moment's hesitation, he replied tartly, "We were instructed by Lady Shiraya herself to make sure nobody is in here. Whether you are of higher rank than me or not, I am under the commands of the lady, not you. So, _detective_, if you will please leave now, we will not be forced to take action."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Alexandra replied angrily. "You don't have-" but she cut herself off when she saw the officer raise his automatic gun and aim it at her. "…so, you'll fire on me, then, will you?" She asked in a whisper.

"You are currently forcing us to take action." The officer replied solemnly, "If you will leave now, I will not fire."

Alexandra hesitated, but Azaré placed a hand on her shoulder and the three left the room. Azaré knew that staying there, arguing with the officer wasn't going to help them find Riza any faster. It just wasn't helping at all.

1234567890

Lord Jiraiya slammed his fist into the wall. His breath was hard, his throat hurt from shouting, and his hands were sore from hitting and breaking random things. He stood alone in his study. He had sent Surrey away to search for Riza. He had to get her back. He had to get to Paradise. He had to find Harmony.

Sinking into an overly cushioned chair, Lord Jiraiya buried his head in his hands. He could almost see Harmony in his mind's eye. He could see her smiling, laughing, talking to him, running through a field of flowers like and angel soaring through the clouds. He had to find his love. She was all he had left. She was what drove him to survive every day of his life. If he could not have her; if he could not find her, he had no reason to live. He would be nothing.

"Harmony," Jiraiya said in a whisper, knowing she could hear him, "Do not worry. I will be there, my love. I will get to Paradise." He closed his eyes as a solitary tear trickled down his face. He missed Harmony with all his heart.

123456789

Anya sat in a chair next to her bed. She and Shayne had led the two other wolves back to their home. The soldiers had no right to enter their home. They were doctors of the highest ranking. Only by the specific orders of Lady Shiraya could they enter. But there was no reason for it. So the wolves were safe with Riza for now.

"How's she doing?" Shayne asked as he walked in with a hamburger for Anya.

She looked down at Riza, who was sleeping in her bed. "Fine, I guess. She's still breathing. So she's not dead… I guess that's all we can ask for at the moment." Anya took the food Shayne offered her.

Shayne nodded, "yeah. Look, one of the wolves, the girl, wants to see Riza. Her name's Iris. She claims Riza had called to her." He shrugged, "I dunno. But if we want to keep them around, we should probably let her come in."

"Yeah. She can come in." Anya agreed, "As long as she doesn't disturb Riza."

Shayne left to tell the wolf.

Iris came in, looking cautiously around the room as she walked closer to Riza. She kneeled next to the bed and looked at Riza. "She's sleeping." She said quietly. Anya just watched, unsure of how to respond to this bland comment. Iris turned to Anya, "How long have you known the flower maiden?"

"I haven't actually _known_ her." Anya replied after a moment, "Shayne and I became doctors so we could stay close to her. But she's never actually been awake or active until you were shot."

At that, Iris' eyes hardened, "How long have there been wolf hunters in this city? I've never even heard of them before, until I came here. I thought all the humans thought we were extinct."

"They do." Shayne said from behind them. He and the other wolf were standing at the door. "From what Anya and I understand, there was a human who thought we were real. He hunted wolves, practically told the whole world too, dumb kid." He added under his breath.

"But the human that attacked me wasn't a kid." Iris said, standing up. "He was an old man."

"That doesn't make sense." Anya said, looking back at Shayne, "Didn't Detective Ravina say that it was a kid they were supposed to look at?"

Shayne nodded.

"Then there must be two." The other wolf replied with a shrug.

"You haven't heard of any wolf hunters before, Leon?" Iris asked him earnestly. Before Leon could reply, though, there was a knock at the door and everybody fell silent.


End file.
